Many mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers have touchscreens that provide graphical outputs and enable users to enter inputs via touch gestures and/or virtual or hardware keyboards or buttons. Mobile computing devices may also provide audio outputs and enable user inputs via virtual or hardware keyboards and buttons. Mobile computing devices may provide a variety of functions including telephony, email, text messaging, and web browsing functions. A mobile computing device may keep records of incoming and outgoing telephone calls, emails, and text messages, and may provide options to display or modify those records.